


Stars and Pumpkin Pie

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween stuffs [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Romance, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Ben Solo relives fond memories while he makes a pumpkin pie.
Written for Huxloween Prompt: Pumpkin





	

As Ben picked up the cooled pumpkin to scrape out the flesh he remembered meeting Armie for the first time. He smiles, running the spoon through the flesh and dropping it into the bowl.

* * *

 

“My name is Armitage Hux,” the red-headed boy articulated to the class. “I come from London,” he was speaking with a crisp English accent. “I look forward to being your classmate.”

“Thank you Armitage, you can sit at the empty desk by Ben,” Ms. Hollingsworth told the boy. He nodded and picked up his things to sit next to the class outcast Ben Solo.

Ben was 8 and he really didn’t know why his stomach fluttered so much when the boy had walked into class. He supposed he was always nervous about meeting new people, so that was probably it. His heart only set pounding worse when the new student sat in the chair next to him and reached out to shake his hand.

“I’m Armitage,” Armitage offered, giving a polite smile. He just held his hand still in the air waiting for Ben to shake it.

Ben glanced at him and grasped his hand in an exceedingly weak handshake. His palms were all sweaty, so he lets go as soon as Armitage’s hand goes slack. He looked away.

Armitage coughed. “And your name?” he asks. Ben turns back to him, mouth gaping like a fish. Armitage gave him a little bit of a condescending smile. “It’s only polite to give someone your name after they’ve introduced themselves.”

Ben mumbled something.

“Excuse me? You’ll need to speak a little louder,” Armitage questioned, a little bit of exasperation creeping into his perpetually polite tone. Ben took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Ben. My name is Ben Solo,” he rushed out, perhaps a little louder than he had intended.

“Mr. Solo, Mr. Hux, is there something wrong?” Ms. Hollingsworth called out to them.

“No, Ms. Hollingsworth, sorry to interrupt,” Armitage replied as Ben blushed furiously. Armitage turned back. “It’s nice to meet you Ben,” he whispered, pulling out his notebook and looking back at the board. Ben turned away and hunched over his own desk, pretending to be extremely absorbed in the lesson.

* * *

 

Ben chuckled at the memory as he pulled his measuring cup from the cabinet over the sink, and began spooning sugar into it. A little spilled over his still damp fingers. After he’d finished measuring the cup of sugar he brought his finger to his lips and licked the sugar off. It was so sweet. Armie was always so sweet.

* * *

 

They had started going trick or treating together the year Armitage moved to their little town. Apparently Armitage’s mother and Leia had met at a PTA meeting and hit it off. Even though Ben was still slightly uncomfortable around most people, he liked Armitage enough. He still felt his stomach flip-flop around him, but Armitage was really one of the only people that tried to talk to him so he decided he may as well make the best of it.

They were 10 and Armitage was dressed in the most ridiculous glow-in-the-dark skeleton costume Ben had ever seen. Which was fine, because apparently Ben’s warlock costume was the most ridiculous thing Arimitage had ever seen. Ben tried to convince him that he was actually a necromancer and Armitage was his thrall.

“No way, I am a lich and you are MY thrall,” Armitage fussed, nose turned up in the air. Ben shook his head.

“How about you are the lich king and I am one of your necromancer knights?” Ben asked with a grin.

Armitage appeared to think it over a few moments and with a curt little nod he agreed.

The sun had finally set so Ben and Armitage waved goodbye to their moms and ran out into the neighborhood in search of candy.

They’d reached the end of their route at Old Mrs. Kanata’s place. Ben shook his head.

“No way, Armitage, I’m not going anywhere near that place.”

“Oh come on Ben, she’s just a little old lady. She doesn’t bite,” Armitage reasoned, rolling his eyes. Ben shook his head and crossed his arms.

“She’s creepy. Her eyes look like they’re trying to swallow your soul. You can go up there, but I’m staying put right here.” Ben planted his legs and looked away.

“Are you sure Ben? The walkway is kinda long and we aren’t supposed to split up,” Armitage observed, looking around warily.

“You can go by yourself or we can leave. There is no way I’m getting anywhere near that creepy house,” Ben stated, opinion unchanged.

“Okay,” Arimitage replied, furrowing his brow. “I’ll be right back.” Armitage turned and ran up the long walkway.

He’d barely been gone a moment when Ben felt something crash into his side. It was a fist. He heard a snicker above him.

“Trick or treating alone, grease ball?” the boy inquired, leaning over Ben’s prone form. He was one of the older boys from school. He perpetually picked on Ben when they were in the schoolyard. Ben rolled over to push himself up. Someone else kicked him in the back, knocking him back down.

“Oh yeah, Ben is solo.” The boy snickered; it was one of the bullies’ lackeys. The bully laughed too and kicked Ben in the shoulder.

“Of course he is, he has no friends. You shouldn’t be out on Halloween alone, Benny,” the bully sneered and snatched Ben’s bag of candy, pouring it into his own.

“And you should pick on someone your own size,” came an old woman’s voice from the walkway up to Kanata’s house. The bully’s head snapped up.

“Oh shit, it’s that witch Kanata. Run!” He shouted to his friend and they took off down the street. Ben rolled over to look at Mrs. Kanata, sure she was going to steal his soul. She was standing there in a set of orange and black pajamas next to Armitage. He rushed to Ben’s side.

“Ben, are you hurt?” He asked, helping Ben to his feet. Ben shook his head.

“No, I’m fine.” He replied quickly, eyeing Old Mrs. Kanata warily.

“So why are your palms bleeding child?” she asked, glancing at his hands. He had scraped his palms when he went to catch himself when he was knocked over. They were bleeding. He tried to hide them.

“Oh no, Ben, we need to clean them!” Armitage urged, snatching Ben’s hand to look.

“Come sit on my porch. I’ll get my first aid kit.” Mrs. Kanata said, turning to head back up to the house. Armitage went to follow still holding Ben’s hand. Ben wouldn’t budge.

“Ben, come on. Mrs. Kanata is really nice,” Armitage implored. Ben shook his head. Armitage screwed up his face as if he was thinking. “She’s giving out king-sized Kit Kats and since most kids don’t ring her bell she gives everyone 2,” he tempted, smiling slyly.

“Really?” Ben asked, eyes lighting up. Armitage nodded. Ben finally acquiesced and followed Armitage to Mrs. Kanata’s stoop.

When they finally were ready to head back home Maz had given them the remaining king size Kit Kats and insisted on giving them a ride back home so they didn’t encounter the older boys again. He made Armitage promise not to tell their moms and Armitage readily agreed. He didn’t want them knowing that they’d split up. Armitage had even split his haul with Ben since the boys had stolen his candy. Ben felt his heart pound and the blush in his face as he accepted the candy. He didn’t know why Armitage made him so nervous. He didn’t figure that out until later.

* * *

 

Ben washed his hands in the sink again before going to the pantry to grab the evaporated milk. Maz had actually been really nice. She’d cleaned his palms and told him that she used to know his father back in the day when he was still a trucker. She apparently owned the diner off the highway. He remembered years later asking her for this specific recipe for pumpkin pie, she’d given him a knowing smile and put her reading glasses on to write it down. Ben set the evaporated milk on the counter and grabbed the can opener.

He opened and emptied the can into the bowl and added two eggs. Then it was time for the secret spice mix. He’d been surprised at what Maz put in hers. It was slightly different than any other recipe that he’d seen.  He supposed that was why people thought it was so special. As Ben picked up the bowl he’d mixed the spices in he caught a whiff of it. It was special to him and Armie for a different reason.

* * *

 

Armitage and he were 16 and finally able to drive. This meant they could go to the next town over and see movies every Friday night. It’d become a regular thing. They’d always go visit Maz’s diner afterward and pick up slices of pie and coffee.

They’d just gotten out of the latest stupid slasher movie. Ben and Armitage had been the only two in the theater so they let go with their heckling. They’d laughed themselves sick by the end of it. Once they got outside they realized how nice the night was. They still wanted pie and coffee but they decided to request it to go. Maz smiled at them as she packed it up.

“You boys have a nice time.” She said giving Ben a look. He popped his leather jacket’s collar up to hide the blush running up his neck.

Maz always knew he liked Armitage, even when they first met her when they were 10. She’d asked him once while he was helping her in the diner as he did some nights why he never asked him out. Ben had just told her that he didn’t know if Armitage would say yes and he frankly didn’t want to ruin the only friendship he had that wasn’t with a relative. She’d shrugged and had him help her make pie dough.

“We will, Maz. Thanks!” Armitage smiled, stepping out into the autumn air and heading to the car.

They drove out to their favorite spot in the woods. It was a large clearing where you could look up and see the stars at night. It was especially beautiful in the fall during the day. It was always beautiful at night. Ben didn’t like nature, but he like nature when he was with Armitage.

Armitage rolled out a huge woven blanket he kept in his trunk for just such outings across the grass for them to sit on. He sat and handed Ben a fork and piece of pie. Ben was still standing.

“Well, sit down. The stars are lovely tonight,” Armitage sighed, shaking the pie box at him. Ben was staring at the way the full moon was reflecting across Armitage’s fire red hair. He wanted more than anything to run his fingers through it.

Ben was glad it was so dark and Armitage couldn’t see his blush. He nodded and sat down, taking the pie and fork, opening the box and taking a bite. Armitage did the same. He let out a groan.

“Oh man, I don’t know how Maz does it. It’s like every time I have a piece of this it’s the best piece I’ve ever tasted.” Armitage gushed, taking another bite and moaning.

Ben agreed, but he was trying his best to keep Armitage from looking at him; hoping that the tent in his pants wasn’t apparent when he wasn’t being directly looked at. He wished Armitage would stop moaning.

“Ben?” Armitage questioned, looking at him. “Is something wrong?”

Ben shook his head hard and took a drink of his coffee. “Look,” he offered gesturing toward the sky and looking up, trying to get Armitage to look away from him. “There isn’t a cloud in the sky tonight. Look at how many stars you can see.”

Armitage looked up too. “Oh my,” he whispered in awe. Usually there were some clouds in the area when they came out here, but there wasn’t one obstruction. Suddenly a little streak of light ran across the sky. “Ben, that was a shooting star! Make a wish!” Armitage bubbled.

Ben laughed. “I don’t believe in wishes on shooting stars Armitage, that’s just superstitious nonsense,” he joked, but in his heart he silently wished that Armitage would return his feelings.

“Oh, you don’t do you?” Armitage ask, leaning closer. “I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you carrying around a rabbit’s foot,” he teased, grinning.

“That’s not a superstition,” Ben replied quickly. “That thing is legitimately lucky. Do you know how many times dad’s gotten out of a jam in sketchy places with that thing?”

Armitage rolled his eyes. “Don’t remind me. He never shuts up about it when I’m over. I’m glad your mom always rescues us,” Armitage sighed, flopping back and putting his arms behind his head. “Well I do believe in wishing stars and I am wishing to marry someone who can make me Maz’s pumpkin pie whenever I want.”

“Have you already picked out a ring for Maz, then?” Ben teased, smirking at Armitage as he leaned back.

“Ew,” Armitage groaned, sitting up and shoving at Ben’s shoulder. Ben flopped onto his back, putting up his arms in surrender. “That is the grossest thing you’ve ever said.” Armitage didn’t lie back down, and instead propped himself up staring at Ben. Again Ben was thankful for the darkness so Armitage couldn’t see Ben’s blush.

“You know . . .” Armitage slid closer. “You work at Maz’s diner all the time. I bet you could get the recipe.” Ben rolled his eyes, putting his hands behind his head, trying to look nonchalant.

“I’m not going to steal her secret recipe, Armitage,” Ben huffed, crossing his legs as Armitage inched closer.

“You don’t need to steal it, Ben. She’d probably give it to you,” Armitage insisted, his own thigh pressing against Ben’s. Ben’s heart was pounding and his blood was rushing in his ears. He was trying so hard to remain calm but it was so hard. His boyhood crush was leaning over him in the moonlight with their thighs touching. If a meteor struck him right now he’d die a happy man.

“Why do you think that?” Ben asked, his voice squeaking. He hoped Armitage hadn’t noticed.

“Because. . .” Armitage looked away for a second and took a deep breath before turning back. “I’d really like you to be the one to make me that pie.” Armitage rushed out. Before Ben was even sure what was said Armitage’s lips were pressed against his. He tasted like Maz’s pumpkin pie and fresh black coffee. Ben wrapped his arms around Armitage’s back and kissed him twice as hard.

* * *

 

Ben dusted his hands off over the sink. He’d had so much experience rolling out dough at Maz’s he’d done it while he was off in his own head remembering Armie and his first kiss. He poured the filling into the crust and slipped it into the oven. Armie would be home just when this was finished cooling. He washed his hands and set a timer.

* * *

Armitage Hux came into his house to the smell of freshly baked pumpkin pie and coffee. He looked over at the dining room table and saw Ben setting out two plates and mugs of coffee. He went over and put his arms around Ben’s waist placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Pumpkin pie and coffee?” Armitage asked, pulling back and turning Ben around. “What’s the occasion?”

Ben’s smile dropped for a moment and Armitage began laughing.

“I’m teasing Ben, of course I remembered our anniversary.” He kissed Ben’s cheek again and sat down at the table. “I can’t believe you still make this after so many years.” He leaned over and cut them each a piece.

“What can I say? It was a wish on a shooting star. They always come true,” Ben smiled, sitting down and taking a sip of his coffee.

“Oh yes. I almost forgot.” Armitage leaned over and pulled a box out of his messenger bag. He handed it to Ben. “For you.” Ben smiled and took the box.

“You didn’t have to Armie,” he gasped, running his fingers across the velvet.

“I know,” he conceded “but I saw it and I couldn’t resist.” He took a bite of the pie and letting out a pleased little sigh. Ben opened the box.

It was a silver chain with a diamond pendant shaped like a star. “Oh Armie, it’s beautiful.” Ben marveled, lifting it out of the box.

“Here,” Armitage said, standing up and holding his hand out. “Let me.” Armitage took the chain from Ben’s hand and undid the clasp. He draped it over Ben’s neck and clasped it close. Ben shivered from the sensation. Armitage moved around and crouched to look. He sighed.

“It’s gorgeous on you.” He remarked breathless and leaned up to kiss Ben. “Happy anniversary, Ben.”

“Happy anniversary, Armie.” Ben replied, leaning into the kiss.


End file.
